


The Green Suit

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A colourful moment between Jack and Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

He laughed, he knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it, stood in front of him was the almighty Captain Jack Harkness, defender of Earth, covered in green paint. When Jack had contacted him telling him that there had been a mishap and the SUV would need cleaning, Ianto had thought of what it could have been, he’d thought of mud, blood and even water, the one thing that had never crossed his mind was green paint. He really shouldn’t have laughed he thought as he took in the scowl on Jack’s face, the quick shift of his facial expression was not enough warning, the devious smirk appearing too late for Ianto to do anything, as Jack pulled him into his arms getting paint all over his suit.   
Ianto let out a short growl, “Jack! My suit.”

Jack tried and failed to look guilty, a mischievous look plastered across his face, “Oops.” He offered before leering at him, “We’ll just need to take you out of it.”

Ianto looked at him through his lashes, hiding his amusement at the situation beneath his mask of anger. “Shower. Now.” He ordered, both words pronounced with a sharpness that had Jack obeying without thought.

Yes, he shouldn’t have laughed, but he’d have fun with the outcome, after all it was funny and because of the ruined suit he had a valid reason to punish Jack, instead of having to make up a perceived wrong. And even if Jack’s punishment wasn’t fun, which it would be, he had suit shopping with Jack to look forward to, every time Jack ruined a suit they replaced it, but not without enjoying themselves in the changing rooms. Ianto was sure that Jack was ruining his suits on purpose, that was the second one this week.


End file.
